Prank Gone Right
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Murabito wasn't even planning the prank for anyone in particular. It was just unfortunate that Reflet fell for it, and the mischievous Mayor witnessed a cute moment between Cloud and Reflet. Now, Murabito, with the help of his friends and Robin, were trying to get the two males to confess their love for each other. Cloud x Male Robin. Side Ryu x Little Mac.


**Title: Prank Gone Right**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Summary: Murabito wasn't even planning the prank for anyone in particular. It was just unfortunate that Reflet fell for it, and the mischievous Mayor witnessed a cute moment between Cloud and Reflet. Now, Murabito, with the help of his friends and Robin, were trying to get the two males to confess their love for each other. Cloud x Male Robin. Side Ryu x Little Mac. Villager is named Murabito. M!Robin is named Reflet.**

 **Pairings: Cloud x Male Robin, side Ryu x Little Mac**

 **A/N: This is something that a good friend of mine and I thought up, and I finally got to write it :D This will also be a very short chaptered fanfic, so hopefully I'll get to finish it! *glares at A Christmas Present for Lucina, which was left rotting for a year...***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Super Smash Bros.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Prank Gone Right**

Murabito snickered as he ran towards the bushes to hide in them. Grabbing some binoculars that one of his neighbors back in his village gifted him, he placed them on both of his eyes as he watched intently for some poor victim to fall for his classic pitfall trap. Even though Murabito was a mayor of his village, he was quite mischievous despite that. He could prank his friends; he could prank his "parents", the Wii Fit Trainers; he could even prank Isabelle if she wasn't his assistant (that and she was too sweet for him to do something so mean to her. It was like, quite literally, kicking a puppy). What was even worse that he was a great hide-and-seeker, keeping himself hidden well after practicing with his friends in the village, so _no one_ could find out who had pranked them.

Murabito snickered as he saw someone at a distance, and he kept his binoculars on that person. And from what he could see, they were heading this way, where he planted the Pitfall Seed. His grin grew wider as the figure walked towards where the trap was. Clearly, the person wasn't paying attention to their surroundings.

And Murabito could see why. It was Reflet, who had his face buried in one of his books _again_. The Tactician was always fond of reading—it even got to the point that he stayed in his room for days until either his twin sister, Robin, or one of his friends had to drag him out of his room to eat and shower. Murabito watched intently as Reflet walked towards the trap the villager had made, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Murabito's grin grew to its widest, and he tried to stifle a chuckle—he didn't want to give himself away despite how hilarious it would be to see Reflet in the pitfall. He leaned forward slightly as Reflet walked closer and closer to the small "x" on the ground, anticipating Reflet's reaction when he falls for it.

And fall for it he did, as he tripped, and the ground gave way. Reflet cried out in both surprise and pain as he fell into the pitfall, his book that he was reading falling to the side. Reflet struggled against the ground, as he flailed his arms around and screamed. His eyes were so wide that it could put Jigglypuff to shame.

"AH! HELP! HELP!"

Murabito then burst into laughter, though thankfully (or unfortunately for Reflet) it was drowned out by Reflet's screams for help. Watching Reflet struggling and screaming was always funny to Murabito, as the boy fell on his back and rolled on the grassy floor, laughing hard.

As he was busy laughing, he could hear the sound of the door slamming opened, and Murabito raised a brow as he righted himself, though still hiding in the bushes. When he peeked from behind the leaves, he saw Cloud Strife running forward, his gigantic sword out. He could hear Cloud's cry of "Reflet?!" as he ran to where he apparently heard the screaming.

To Murabito's amusement, Cloud spotted Reflet, and the blond's expression changed. Instead of his panicky face, Cloud facepalmed as Reflet was still flailing in the hole.

Murabito could hear Cloud groan out, "Seriously, Reflet?" and to Murabito's disappointment, Cloud gripped Reflet's left arm and pulled him out of the hole. The hole then disappeared—thank goodness for the Hands' magic whenever a hole was dug up—and Reflet was breathing heavily, wiping off the sweat from his brow as he glanced up at Cloud.

"Thanks, Cloud," Reflet thanked his friend, rubbing the back of his head, but as soon as he saw Cloud's angry expression, he looked away.

"What were you thinking, screaming like that?!" Cloud chided. "I thought you were being attacked!"

Murabito's eyes widened, but he stayed where he was as he watched the two argue.

"S-sorry, Cloud..." Reflet chuckled. "I just… fell into a pitfall, that's all."

"Ugh!" Cloud groaned. "I grabbed my Buster Sword and everything, and I was expecting some sort of villain trying to hurt you! You seriously _scared_ me, Reflet!"

"Cloud..." Reflet let out a sigh. Even though the two were friends, Reflet was still annoyed by how protective Cloud was. While he could understand why, Reflet was just annoyed by it. He could handle himself, after all!

"Reflet," Cloud calmed himself down as he spoke again. "Please, for me and for everyone else in the Mansion, don't do that again—"

As Cloud's gaze dropped slightly, he saw—to his embarrassment—his hand holding Reflet's. How in the world did his hand slipped from Reflet's arm to there? He blushed slightly, and he tugged his hand away from Reflet. "Ah… s-sorry..." Cloud stammered, looking away from the male Tactician.

Reflet was also blushing when he saw the two holding hands before Cloud moved his away. Unfortunately, Murabito was still watching, but this time, he was snickering and grinning. To the adults in the Mansion, that meant that he had _big_ plans for something… This time, it would involve Cloud, Reflet, and some sort of date. But he wasn't doing it alone.

Murabito totally ignored what they were talking about next as he quietly walked away from the bushes and to the backdoor of the Mansion, intending on telling his friends of what he saw. While he was young, he understood about male and male (and even female and female) love, thanks to seeing how Ryu and Little Mac were. With his grin growing wider by the second, he ran down the hallways to find his friends.

 _This is gonna be good…_

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
